ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Smith
| Place of birth = New Haven, Connecticut, USA | Date of death = (age 80) | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Doctor Sara Kingsley | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Patricia Smith Lasell , was the actress who played Doctor Sara Kingsley in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . She was born in New Haven, Connecticut. Her costume from this episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Her first television appearance came in a 1953 episode of Kraft Television Theatre, co-starring TOS guest actor James Gregory. She has since made guest appearances on such TV programs as Studio One (including one episode with Ian Wolfe and another with Skip Homeier), (in an episode co-starring Bill Mumy), My Favorite Martian (starring Ray Walston), (in an episode co-starring Leonard Nimoy, Sharon Acker, and James B. Sikking), and Quincy (featuring Robert Ito and Garry Walberg). She would also become a regular performer on The Debbie Reynolds Show and The Bob Newhart Show (the latter featuring John Fiedler). In 1974, she made an uncredited appearance in the unsold pilot for Gene Roddenberry's proposed series, Planet Earth. The pilot also starred Majel Barrett, Ted Cassidy, and Diana Muldaur. She also had a role in the epic 1979 mini-series Roots: The Next Generations, as did fellow Star Trek performers Bernie Casey, Percy Rodriguez, John Rubinstein, Jason Wingreen, Bruce French, Brock Peters, Paul Winfield, Logan Ramsey, Albert Hall, and Bill Quinn. Smith also has a few feature film to her credit, most notably The Spirit of St. Louis (1957), Save the Tiger (1973, with Biff Elliot), and Mad City (1997, with David Clennon). Smith died on 2 January 2011 at the age of 80. http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/latimes/obituary.aspx?page=lifestory&pid=147621701 Other Trek connections Additional film and TV projects in which Smith appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''Dr. Kildare'' episode "What's Different About Today?" (1964) with Kim Darby *''The F.B.I.'' episode "The Giant Killer" (1965) with Stephen Brooks, Paul Comi, Lee Meriwether, and Bill Zuckert *''The Fugitive'' episode "Coralee" (1966) with Antoinette Bower *''The Invaders'' episode "The Innocent" (1967) with Paul Carr and William Smithers *The first episode of Hawaii Five-O entitled "Full Fathom Five" (1968) with Phillip Pine *''The F.B.I.'' episode "The Nightmare" (1968) with Lee Meriwether and William Windom *''The Girl Who Knew Too Much'' (1969 feature film) with Nehemiah Persoff *''Barnaby Jones'' episode "Blind Terror" (1973) with Lee Meriwether, Vince Howard, and Ian Abercrombie *''Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies'' (1973 feature film) with Don Keefer and Bill Quinn *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (1974 TV movie) with Madge Sinclair *''A Case of Rape'' (1974 TV movie) with Ronny Cox and Davis Roberts *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' (1974 TV movie) with Paul Sorvino and Marcy Lafferty *''The Streets of San Francisco'' episode "River of Fear" (1975) with Paul Fix *''Cannon'' episode "The Reformer" (1976) with Lawrence Pressman *''A Woman Called Moses'' (1978 TV movie) with Robert Hooks and James B. Sikking *''Barnaby Jones'' episode "Homecoming for a Dead Man" (1979) with William Smithers *''The Scarlett O'Hara War'' (1980 TV movie) with Clive Revill, Warren Munson, and Don Keefer *''Who Will Love My Children?'' (1983 TV movie) with Hallie Todd and Don Keefer *''Making of a Male Model'' (1983 TV movie) with Joan Collins, Robert DoQui, and Robert Walker, Jr. *''Highway to Heaven'' episode "A Child of God" (1985) with William Windom *''Who Is Julia?'' (1986 TV movie) with Jonathan Banks, Bert Remsen, Bruce French, and Ed McCready External link * *Obituary - Los Angeles Times de:Patricia Smith es:Patricia Smith Smith, Patricia Smith, Patricia